


This boy

by AnkaBaiam



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Magnus Bane, Cute, Drunk Alec, Funny, I Tried, M/M, They are destined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkaBaiam/pseuds/AnkaBaiam
Summary: Magnus wants to help someone, this someone is drunk. Very drunk and flirtatious ;)





	This boy

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly fucked up (I watched whole shadowhunters just because of Malec, i know, I am horrible person :D  
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy this :)

Magnus has been on this Earth for years. For hundreds of years.  
Sometimes life was good. He was enjoying his life as much as he could. He would party all days, hooking up with beautiful creatures, man, women, seelies... It didn't matter. He was drinking most expensive alcohol, wearing shining clothes. His houses used to be huge, his clients rich and most exclusive people from high positions. He was enjoying his life.  
But sometimes life wasn't that good. Sometimes Magnus felt so alone. He was immortal, all his loved ones left him. It was just a matter of time. He watched them getting older and older, and one day he would wake up, and they weren't there anymore. But he remembered all of them. Some more than others. But it hurt. It hurt to be alone. He was avoiding people, promising himself to not ever again fall in love. Closing his heart.  
But he couldn't close it completely. He wasn't like that. Cold, without feelings. He had hope, that one day, things would get worth living for again.  
And in such a times like these, Magnus played a game of his own. " _I am immortal and every time I tire of living, I try to make as many strangers' lifes better as possible to remind myself what there is, which makes it all worth carry on for."_

He walked in one of his favourite bars in the town. Of course, he could just use his magic to make himself the best drinks, but not today, today was time to make others lifes better. He sat on the bar and ordered a drink.  
Before the barman gave him his drink, Magnus looked around, choosing his lucky stranger.  
And then he saw Him.  
The young man, he could be around 25, sitting alone at one of the tables, sadly looking out of the window. He had dark hair, curls sticking in all directions. He was cute. Gotcha, Magnus thought as he took his drink and walked to the stranger.  
"Hey there," he smiled as he greeted the other man and sat in front of him. The man looked at him and smiled widely. Oh Angels, he's beautiful, Magnus thought. "I can't believe we haven't met before." The man smiled. "Magnus," he introduced himself, "Alexander." He shook his hand. Magnus could see he was nervous, but before he could say anything, Alexander spoke up again. "I have never seen you around. Do you come here often?" Magnus chuckled. Just few years. "I have been here few times. What are you running away from?" Alexander who was looking on him until now, suddenly looked away. "Who says I am running?" "Look around this place," Magnus said and leaned closer to Alexander, "everyone here is running away from something." Alexander chuckled nervously, "So what are you running away from?" Magnus looked back at Alexander, "I am running away from my life." He didn't lie. "Yeah," Alexander chuckled again, "me too."  
Magnus raised his eyebrows. Tell me more. "It's just this job I have." He started, "it's good job. And important." He added, "but sometimes it's just too much." Magnus nodded, he knew that feeling.  
"You're really nice." Alexander suddenly blurted out. Magnus smiled, "You're not bad yourself." Alexander suddenly frowned. "What's wrong?" Magnus asked, sitting next to Alexander, "I think I will be sick." Alexander said, throwing up on Magnus' lap. Magnus even hadn't time to move, his mind focusing only on Alexander. He was stroking his back slowly. "Oh shit!" Alexander whispered, "I am so sorry!" Magnus chuckled, "Dont worry about it. How about we get you home?" Alexander shook his head. "I can't go home ... Like this..." He sighed and hide his head in his hands. Magnus used his magic to clean his trousers again, making sure Alexander didn't see it.  
"You can stay the night at my house." Magnus offered. What are you doing? You don't even know him! Alexander looked on him, "You have so nice eyes." He whispered, as he touched Magnus' nose and whispered "honk".  
Magnus laughed. "How much did you drink tonight?" "I have never been drunk before," he said, sitting closer to Magnus, "but I won't mind you buying me one more drink." He smirked on Magnus, putting his head on Magnus' shoulder. "Okay," Magnus sighed, "let's get you out of here." Alexander chuckled, "Will you come with me?" He asked. _Since I am taking you to MY house, yeah... I am coming with you._ "Sure I am." He took Alexander's jacked and helped him to put it on, "Ohhh such a gentleman." He whispered excitedly, smiling. Magnus shook his head, this boy was so drunk, yet still managed to be cute.  
Magnus could just portal them in his flat, but so far Alexander could be just another mundane, and he wasn't going to risk that. So they were walking through the dark alley, Alexander more like staggering, but Magnus didn't mind. It was nice for once to behave as mundane.  
"Are we going to your house?" Alexander asked, not sure where they are walking, "Where else will you let me take you?" Magnus asked, they had this conversation before. Magnus was asking Alexander where he should take it, home? No. Friends? No. Some other family member? No. Siblings? No. So yeah, he was taking him to his house.  
When he finally closed the door behind them, Alexander fell on one of the couches Magnus had in his living room. "Oh my gosh, that's so soft couch." he murmured as he fell on the couch, Magnus brought him his special no-hungover-tomorrow drink he just created by magic. "But you know what's softer?" Alexander suddenly asked, Magnus shook his head, "Your face." Alexander chuckled and took Magnus' face in his hands, smiling on him. Magnus smiled back and handed him the hungover drink. "Drink this, you'll feel better tomorrow." "You're so sweet," Alexander said, "taking care of me like that." Leaning closer to Magnus. "Drink." he said kindly. "Mhmm."  
Then Magnus led him to his bedroom, laying him on his bed. "Will you stay here with me?" Alexander asked him, holding his hand, dragging him down on the bed. Magnus chuckled. _This boy._ "I don't think that's good idea Alexander." Magnus sighed, trying to cover Alexander with a blanket. "Nonsense." The other boy chuckled and without any mercy dragged Magnus in the bed, right next to him. Very well then.  
"How about we try to sleep now?" Magnus asked, pulling the blanket over them. Alexander snuggled closer to Magnus and soon started snoring quietly. Magnus smiled. _This boy._

In the morning, Manus woke up first. Alexander was still sleeping, he moved from him during the night, now sleeping on the other side of the bed. Magnus was watching him for few moments. He can't open his heart. Even if Alexander liked him, he would leave him. As everyone else. It's just a question of time.  
He got up from the bed and went in the kitchen to make something to eat. As he was in kitchen he suddenly heard a shriek coming from the bedroom. Magnus chuckled, very well then, Alexander was awake now. He walked in his bedroom, finding Alexander confused sitting in the bed, looking all around. When Alexander saw Magnus, he jerked and fell from the bed.  
Magnus couldn't help himself but smiled. This boy. "Who are you?" he asked as he stood up. "Magnus," he introduced himself and gave Alexander his hand. "Alec." he said as he shook his hand. "I like Alexander more." Magnus chuckled, but Alec frowned.  
There was awkward silence. Magnus looking at Alec, Alec looking anywhere but on Magnus. "Do you maybe," Magnus started, Alec finally looking up on Magnus, "want get some breakfast?" he smiled. Alec didn't answer, but after while nodded.  
"I made some toasts, eggs, I don't know what you like…" Magnus offered Alec a plate of food and he took it, sitting to the table.  
"I..uh… don't remember anything from yesterday…" he grumbled as he started eating. "Yeah, that happens when you drink too much."  
"Whose bed did I just wake up?" Alec asked quietly. Magnus sat at the table, in front of Alec. "Mine." he answered without hesitation. "And," he continued asking, "where did you sleep?" "In the bed, next to you." Alec's eyes widened, "Oh…uh.." "Actually it was you who dragged me in the bed." Magnus chuckled, remembering drunk Alexander. Alec stuttered, "Did I… did we..?" he pointed between them. "Oh." Magnus understood what the other man was talking about. "No, no no." he chuckled, "I was just sleeping there to make sure you don't die during the night from you own vomits." "Oh…" Alec looked relieved. "But I wouldn't mind… you know… us.. In bed…" Magnus teased, but Alec honestly looked like freaking out any time soon. "Alexander," Magnus said calmly, "I am just joking." "Oh..okay.." Alec forced a smile.  
"You know…" Magnus handed him more bread, "my offer still stands you know… if you want to talk about it." Alec was looking on him quietly, not understanding what the other man is talking about. "Your problems, I mean." he specified it. "It's just.. My job you know… it can get too much." "Where do you work?" "I uh.. I am looking for bad people and … making sure they don't hurt mundanes.. Sorry.. Civilans again." Magnus nodded. Mundanes? He hadn't heard that word from mundane ever before. Maybe Alec isn't mundane? But how then did he got through Magnus' safe walls? "And right now, we are following this man- Valentine and…" Alec chuckled, "Sorry, you probably don't even want to know all this.." "No no," Magnus said quickly, "I mean yes, I want to hear it Alexander, it's always good to talk." Alec chuckled quietly and looked away, Magnus could see he was blushing a bit. _This boy._ "Well so we're going after this Valentine man, but we're on little end and now we're looking for one special man… who could help us." "Well good luck.. With finding him." "Yeah…." Alec chuckled as his phone vibrated, he unlocked it. "Oh!" he smiled and looked on Magnus, "my friends just send me the info about the guy who could help us." "Oh very well." Magnus forced a smile. _Are you going to leave now?_  
"Oh shit.." he heard Alec murmuring. "You're a warlock!" Alec chuckled, Magnus turned around, ready to protect himself. "I don't want to hurt you." Alec quickly assured him, "we just need your help to find Valentine." "Who are you?" Magnus asked harshly. "Alec Lightwood." Alec introduced himself. "Yeah," Magnus scoffed, "maybe tell me something I don't know yet." "I am the head of The Institute, a shadowhunter." Magnus calmed down a little bit. "Did you planned this?" Alec scoffed, "I can't believe either I just spent the night at downworlders bed." Magnus chuckled.  
"Okay I will help you," Alec smiled, "but under one condition" he continued. "Yes?" Alec asked looking straight in Magnus' eyes. "You." Alec frowned. "You. Me. A date." "That's it?" Alec smiled, Magnus nodded. "Well…It seems we have a date to go at." Alec smiled.  
_This boy._


End file.
